Past Mistakes
by StepInTime5678
Summary: Sydney has been bullied by Paul and Jared since the first day of high school. So when they disappear for a week she is ecstatic. But when Paul and Jared return and Paul suddenly takes an interest in her, this time in a good way, will she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone :) So this is the new and improved version of my story _Believing_ (which I have recently deleted off of fanfiction) I really hope you enjoy it! Also thank you to the most AMAZING beta ever, Imprinting Magic. She is the reason this story is up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Anything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

• Sydney's POV •

Thank God it was the end of the day I thought to myself. As I pushed my way through the rush to get out of La Push High School. No sooner had I walked out of the classroom, did I see the two people who make my life a living hell. Jared Thail and Paul Lahote.

They have teased and bullied me since I started high school, calling me names like bitch, whore, and slut and telling me I'm fat, ugly, and nerd.

I quickly ducked my head and hid my face behind my hair, trying to make it to my locker before they saw me. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough because soon Paul was holding me by my neck against the lockers yelling at me. "Say it!" Paul shook me. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I looked around, as much as I could with him still holding my neck, trying to see if there was anyone who could help.

The hall was still full of students however nobody wanted to interfere with what they were watching first hand. Everyone just would either give me a sad look, or keep their heads to the ground . The only one doing something in the hall beside Paul, and I was Jared. And he was no help as he sat there smirking at my expense.

Paul slammed me against the lockers again. "Say it!" He spat in my face. When I refused, he tightened his grip on my neck and dug his other hand into my shoulder. I cried out from the pain and Jared snickered while Paul growled again.

I started gasping for breath as his grip on me slowly tightened. "Say it, bitch!"

"I-I'm a slut, no one wants me, I shouldn't e-exist…" I managed to choke out as I was turning blue. Now Jared looked a bit concerned.

"Let her go man, we don't want a murder on our hands." Figures. The only reason he tells Paul to stop is so they don't get in trouble.

Paul squeezed my neck one last time, then threw me to the floor and kicked me in my stomach.

* * *

><p>I stayed home from school the next day not wanting people to see the large purple and blue bruise in the shape of a hand on my neck. My dad didn't question me about it. Not even when he saw the bruise. He simply glanced up at me, looked at the bruise for a minute and went back to doing his work.<p>

Ever since my mom died in drunk driver accident two years ago he never paid attention to anything anymore. Simply went on acting like a robot. Get up, go to work, go home, do more work, repeat. That's all he did.

Sometimes I would lie in bed, after getting beat up by Jared and Paul, hoping that he would notice. That he would do something, anything to make the bullying stop but he never did.

I could just see Paul and Jared making fun of me now. Saying how I was probably at home crying like the big baby I was. I would have to face it all tomorrow. All the taunting and the stares by Paul and the other classmates. I don't know how much more I can take.

I stayed in bed for most of the day. _"To be, or not to be," _Yes I am reading Shakespeare. Hamlet to be exact. Believe me I am not reading this willingly, it's for English class. _"That is the question". _I was just about to continue when my stomach growled obnoxiously. Thankful that I was the only one here, I slowly got up, careful not to strain my neck. I slowly made my way downstairs, to the kitchen. I grabbed a banana from the counter and glanced at the clock. It was already 5:30pm I silently groaned. My dad would be home in a half hour and I really didn't feel like facing him, even when there wasn't much to face, so I slowly went back up the stairs.

Once there I sat on my bed and started to eat the banana. I tried swallowing it but it hurt so much I spit it out and threw the banana away. I laid down on my bed and silently cried. I couldn't even eat now because of him. For four years I've been telling myself that what he says isn't true. But now I'm starting to think he's right.

* * *

><p>The next morning the bruise was still there, it faded a little bit, but not much. I didn't want miss another day of school, so I forced myself out of bed and into the shower. The hot water stung my neck, so I quickly got out and put on black skinny jeans, gray knit Uggs, and gray sweater with a turquoise scarf to cover the bruise. I quickly made my way out of the house and prepared myself for another round of tormenting.<p>

When I arrived at school pushing my way through the doors of La Push High School, and quickly looked around for any sign of Paul or Jared. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I practically ran to my locker and grabbed my books for the day.

Unusually enough I didn't see Paul or Jared all day. Not even at lunch, which was lucky. I would not have to eat in the girls restroom. The table they usually sat at was empty except for their 'friends' who were practically clueless without them.

By the end of the day I hadn't seen them at all. And I couldn't be happier. It was the same thing for the rest of the week. Never seeing them once and being free to walk the school without fear. I loved it! By Friday I had relaxed enough that I didn't run to my locker or to the bathroom scared that they might be back.

I spent my weekend icing the bruise willing it to disappear. But it didn't. All it did was fade a little but nothing more. By Monday morning the bruise was still as prominent as ever. So I showered, it still stung but not as much, and put on gray skinny jeans, purple Uggs, a purple V-neck sweater, with a black camisole underneath, and a silver scarf to hide the bruise.

I walked out of the house with a skip in my step knowing that I wouldn't have to hide again. I made it through the halls and to my first period class, World History, without seeing Paul or Jared. I sat down in the middle of the second row and took out my notebook and started to doodle until class started.

Mr. Wyatt was just beginning his lecture, when I heard two people walk into the room. "Well, it's nice of you to join us again Mr. Lahote Mr. Thail, please take a seat."

I froze in the middle of drawing a bird. _They're back_. I looked up and was completely shocked and if possible more scared. Jared and Paul were completely changed. They were ripped, not that they weren't before but they had seemingly put on like 20 lbs. of muscle. Their hair was cropped short and they both had a tattoo on their right arm. _They looked just like Sam Uley_. The same exact thing happened to Sam. He disappeared for couple of weeks and was completely transformed. Next thing you know he was dumping Leah Clearwater for her cousin, Emily Young.

I openly stared at them as did everyone else as they walked into the classroom. Jared sat behind Jesse Cruise. And of course Paul sat next to me. I quickly hid my face behind my hair and stared at my notebook, still frozen from shock.

"Can I borrow a pen?" A deep voice, I immediately recognized to be Paul, asked. At first I thought he was talking to someone else but then I felt his stare on me. I quickly reached into my bag, not wanting to get beat up for making him wait, and pulled out a pen. I glanced up and held out the pen.

Our eyes locked and his expression changed from bored to something that resembled a deaf man hearing music for the first time. I quickly put the pen on his desk and turned to face the front of the room, where Mr. Wyatt was in the middle of his lecture about Ancient Rome.

After I gave Paul the pen his gaze never left me. I could feel him watching me for the whole class. It made me nervous. He probably wanted to make up for the week he missed of torturing me.

By the time class ended I was shaking from fear. I darted out of the room as soon as the bell rang and ran towards my next class.

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone call. I knew who it was and I did not plan to wait for him. It seems like I'm always too slow because he caught up to me and tugged on my scarf to get me to stop. The scarf rubbed against my bruise and my eyes instantly filled with tears. I reluctantly turned towards him, but still kept my head down, hidden behind my hair.

I could feel him watching me. "Sydney right?" I meekly nodded, my neck still throbbing from what happened. "D-do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

My head snapped up and I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he _really _just ask me to sit with him? It has to a be a joke. Of course if not, it's a dare or a bet. Jared probably dared him. Typical. He'll probably get me trust him and then turn around and break my heart. Well, I'm not going to let him play with me. No. I've learned my lesson with Paul Lahote. All he'll do is hurt you.

With a short humorless laugh I turned and tried to run away without replying to his question although I think the answer was obvious enough.

• Paul's POV •

Jared and I were finally back in school. I can't believe all of the old "legends" are true. I mean not that I don't want them to be. I mean how many people get to say they are a freaking werewolf! I just find its weird that we didn't realize it.

I'll never admit this but thank God Jared phased when I did, I mean we were already best friends but now we're pack brothers.

As soon as we walked into the classroom I could feel everyone staring at us noticing how different we looked. _Looks like Mr. Wyatt is giving another one of his long and boring lectures._ He looked up at us and I could see the shock and fear in his eyes. I smirked. "Well, it's nice of you to join us again Mr. Lahote and Mr. Thail, please take a seat." He gestured towards the desks. We turned and walked to go sit down.

Jared sat behind Jesse Cruise. I sat next to a girl who seemed to be hiding behind her hair. I reached into my bag to take out a pen but soon realized that I didn't have one. _Damn It_!

I looked over at the girl next to me. She was still hiding behind her hair doodling. She probably has one.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I asked. She hesitated, then sighed and pulled a pen out of her bag. When she finally met my gaze, I found myself looking into the most beautiful blue eyes. Suddenly gravity was nothing. She was the one thing holding me down to Earth. I would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. I would _be _anything as long as she was happy. _Oh Crap. I can't believe it. I imprinted._

I just stared at her. My beautiful imprint. I didn't even know her name.

Apparently she got tired of waiting for me to take the pen so she simply put it on my desk and looked towards the front of the room, continuing to hide behind her hair. _I wonder why she is hiding. _I must have been watching her the whole class because before I knew it she was standing up, gathering her stuff. I turned to Jared.

"Hey, do you know what her name is?" I asked gesturing towards my imprint who was walking towards the door. He glanced up at her and nodded. "Sydney. Why?" Realization dawned on his face. "You didn't…oh God…Paul I don't know if you remember but…" I didn't stay to hear whatever he had to say. I ran out the door towards my imprint.

I could faintly hear Jared calling me, telling me to stop. But I ignored him.

"Hey wait up!" I called after her. She seemed to hesitate, as if knowing I was talking to her, but continued to walk pretending like she didn't hear me. I caught up to her easily and tugged on her scarf to get her to stop. She seemingly flinched, but maybe I was just hallucinating. She turned towards me hesitantly, but kept her head down, her face hidden behind her hair.

I looked down at her adoringly. "Sydney right?" _I loved the way her name sounded. My Sydney._ _Great, imprinting has made me sound like a girl. _She gave a slight nod, with her head still down.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Her head snapped up and she looked at me like I was crazy. I felt Jared come stand next to me. She started to turn around and walk away, and I could feel the pain of rejection from my imprint start to seep in. Jared sighed.

Suddenly a sharp gust of wind came through an open door and blew the scarf off of her neck. She spun around and quickly grabbed her scarf. She was turning to go when I saw something that broke my heart. There was a large purple and blue bruise in the shape of a hand on her neck.

I quickly grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. "Sydney," I said as I brought my hand to touch the bruise and she flinched away from it. My eyes flashed from the bruise to her face looking for any sign that she was hurt. Once I was sure she was okay, I brought my attention back to the large bruise and reached up and gently ran my fingers over the bruise. "What happened?" She didn't respond. I could see Jared silently telling me to shut up. But I didn't care someone did this to my imprint and I was determined to find out who, and kill them. My tone quickly changed from concerned to angry. Not at her but at whoever gave her the bruise. "What happened?" I asked again this time with more force.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me with a disbelieving look on her face. "You! You happened!" She said with so much hate in her voice that it felt like she was stabbing me in the heart with each word she said.

Apparently not responding was the wrong thing to do. She gave a short humorless laugh, "You really don't remember?" She didn't give me enough time to respond as she continued. "Monday. Last week. Right before I left school _you_ grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the lockers. _You _called me a bitch. _You_ forced me to call myself a slut and say nobody wants me and that I shouldn't exist." I felt my heart being ripped out of my chest as I realized and remembered what I did to her. She glanced at Jared, who has been standing there the whole time giving me pitying looks. "And _you, _Jared, did nothing as you sat there watching him almost kill me with a smirk on your face." He frowned slightly knowing he helped hurt my imprint. She quickly turned back to me and continued. "_You _squeezed my neck until I turned blue. _You _gave me this bruise. And _you_," she boldly took a step closer to me so there was a inch of space left between us. "Made my life a living hell."

With those six little words it felt like my world had ended and the life had literally been squeezed out of me. I stood there frozen as I watched her walk away from me. Before I knew what was happening, Jared was pushing me outside of school and into the forest. As soon as we were there I phased, tearing my clothes to shreds. I whimpered and lied down putting my paws on my head.

_"What are you two doing out of school?"_ I heard Sam ask.

I ignored him and asked Jared, who had phased too, _Did I really do that to her? _

Suddenly my head was filled with Jared's memory of the time I held her by her neck. I whimpered in pain, knowing that I hurt her.

"_What the hell is going on?" _ Sam, who was obviously frustrated, asked.

"_Paul imprinted…On the girl we used to beat up." _Jared replayed the images of us beating her up and today's events. Once he was done, both Sam and Jared had nothing to say. I howled. My mind was just filled with pain and anger at myself.

I snapped my head towards Jared and growled at him. His head snapped towards me and he got into a defensive position though he didn't know why I was growling at him. "_Why didn't you stop me! Why didn't you make me stop! None of this would have happened if __**you**__ had just stopped me!"_ I leapt at him and snapped at his side, but he jumped out of the way.

I was just about to attack him again when I heard Sam yell at me to stop in the Alpha voice. I unwillingly dropped to the ground and whimpered. _Sam, what am I gonna do?_ He mentally shrugged and I could see the pity in his eyes.

"_There is nothing you can do. What you did was horrible and cruel_." I whimpered as he said "_This, and unforgivable. I wouldn't be surprised if she never trusts you or Jared again. The only thing you can do is work for her forgiveness and hope that she is nice enough to forgive you."_

I stood up, and vowed that I would do whatever it takes to get her to believe in me. I quickly phased and put on my extra set of clothes that was in my bag and looked at my cell phone. Crap! It was already 4pm school ended an hour ago, and it's Friday. I would have to wait until Monday to start earning her forgiveness. I felt my heart ache at the thought of not seeing her until Monday. _If I'm lucky I might run into her over the weekend._ I could feel myself visibly perk up at the thought of seeing her soon.

Sam ran off to finish patrol and Jared phased back. I walked over to him. "Hey man, I'm sorry for, you know, trying to kill you…" I apologized awkwardly. He gave a short laugh and threw his arm over my shoulder. "It's O.K. …so…how are we going to get her to believe in you?" He asked with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so that's chapter 1! Let me know what you thought in a REVIEW! Thanks again to Imprinting Magic :)<strong>

**Review!**

**StepInTime**


	2. Chapter 2

~ Sydney POV ~

"Sydney!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I looked up from my homework shocked. My dad never, and I mean _never_, talked to me. I always had to start the conversation. I don't blame him though…like Paul said, I'm the bitch that killed her own mother. If only I hadn't called her to pick me up from my dance studio.

I shook my head, blinking back tears, and ran down stairs. When I got downstairs my dad was in the kitchen looking into his coffee cup with a tired and slightly frustrated expression. I sighed. We are probably out of coffee again I thought. "Sydney, we're out of coffee. Will you please go to the store and get some?" See, what did I tell you. I could still read my dad like a book even though he's been closed up for two years. Which was once again, my fault I sighed. "Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes." He just nodded and went back to working on the computer.

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my sweater, even though it was really nice out. The sun was even shinning, but I just felt too exposed without a sweater or long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my dad's keys on my way out and hopped into his old truck.

As I drove over to the only convenience store in town, some Taylor Swift song started playing. I grimaced and shut the radio off. The _La Push Convenience Store_ was owned by Tiffany Call. The mother of my old best friend Embry. Before Paul and Jared started abusing me, I had lots of friends. But Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, and Embry Call were definitely my best friends, but I was closest to Embry. We stopped talking after he found one of the dark purple bruises that Paul gave me on my arm. He asked who gave me it and I, for whatever deranged reason, refused to tell him. After that he refused to talk to me, and after a while I gave up trying to get him to talk to me. That's when my life basically lost all meaning. Paul and Jared's beatings were getting worse and I had absolutely no one.

I parked the car in front of the door as I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked into the rear-view mirror and realized I was crying. I started to wipe the tears away when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked out the right window and realized Jacob and Quil were watching me. After a minute they looked away and quickly walked into the store, which meant Embry was here. _Great. Now I have to deal with all 3 of them. _I wiped the rest of the tears away and quietly went inside the store.

As soon as I walked in I could hear and see the guys talking about me. "Dude she was crying!" Jake whisper-yelled at Embry.

Embry shook his head defiantly. "It obviously wasn't Sydney 'cause Sydney doesn't cry." I sighed, not wanting to listen anymore, and tried to sneak past them.

"Sydney!" Obviously that didn't work. I held my breath and tensed as I was soon enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Quil. After a minute he gently put me down and Quil and Jake stood in front of me while Embry stayed where he was and continued to sweep the floor.

"God, Syd. We have seen you in forever. You're not avoiding us are you?" Jake asked somewhat jokingly.

"Don't call me Syd." I said hotly. They used to call me Syd all the time. Quil sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Sydney, don't go all anti-social on us just because Embry is being idiotic again!" Quil whined. Embry snorted from behind them.

"Don't try to deny it." Jake shouted over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." My voice came out somewhat hoarse. I turned to go down the next aisle, when I felt Jake grab my arm. I tried to jerk my arm out of his hand, but he had a firm grip. "Let me go." His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion and there was concern evident in his eyes. I glanced at Quil and he seemed to be staring at the same thing Jake was, with concern written all over his face. Realization suddenly hit me. They were looking at my neck. The bruise. _Shit. This is the last thing I need. _I desperately tried to pull my arm out of his hand again, but his grip just tightened.

I instantly froze from fear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._ Relax. Jake is not like Paul or Jared. He won't hurt me._ I suddenly felt Jake's hand trace the bruise lightly and I flinched as tears instantly filled my eyes. He noticed and pulled his hand away. "Who did that to you?" He asked in a low voice. I could tell that they were both angry. I nervously laughed. "The bruise? Oh, I just tripped and fell don't worry about it." My voice was an octave higher than normal and I knew they could tell I was lying. "Sydney. It's in the shape of a hand." Embry's head snapped towards our direction and he was in front of me in a flash, tilting my head up so he could look at the bruise. I looked over his shoulder and could see Quil faintly smirking at Jake.

Embry started to shake slightly and I could see a murderous glint in his eyes. I scoffed and pushed him away. In that instant his expression changed from murderous to concerned and pained.

"Sydney–" He started but I cut him off. "No, Embry. No. Don't act like you care about the bruise. Or about who gave it to me. Because you don't care." My voice was deadly calm as I glared at him. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have left me when I needed you most. You wouldn't have left me totally alone." By now Embry was shaking violently and looked extremely pained. I shot Jake and Quil one last look before I ran out of the store, forgetting what I ever came there for. I only paused to see Sam Uley walking swiftly into the store.

I felt tears start to sting my eyes as I drove out of the store's parking lot. I really did miss Embry. But I've changed. I've learned not trust anyone. They'll only hurt you and leave you all by yourself. My vision blurred as the tears continued to silently fill up my eyes. I finally stopped driving and let myself out of the car at First Beach. I slipped my shoes off and walked onto the sand. I sat down a foot in front of the water and stared blankly out at the water, silent tears making their way down my face.

When I got tired of sitting, I slowly got up and did something I haven't done in 2 years. I danced. I used to love to dance. I had taken weekly classes in tap, ballet, modern, and jazz in Port Angeles since the age of three. I had stopped after the accident. Humming the music from my iPod I started a modern dance that was always my favorite. I spun and jumped, and I slowly felt myself grin as I got more into the dance. Soon I had zoned everything else out and closed my eyes as I leaped across the beach, fully grinning now. After what seemed like only seconds I finished the dance breathing heavily.

I jumped slightly when I heard someone clapping from behind me. Startled I spun around and saw the one person I absolutely did not want to see right now. Paul! He was only a few feet away from me, grinning. Fear instantly consumed me. He took a step closer to me, and I took a small one back, still consumed with fear.

"You were absolutely amazing!" He said almost as if he were in awe, as I looked down at the compliment. "I didn't know you could dance." The last part came out as a whisper and I wouldn't have heard it, but somehow, during the second I had looked down, he had moved so close to me that we were only a few inches apart.

Shocked, by his close proximity, I stumbled a few steps back, then scowled. "You wouldn't. The only thing you know about me is that I'm a good punching bag." He flinched and started to shake a little at my words.

"Sydney," he whispered. "I am very sorry. Nothing in the world could make up for what I did to you. I was a horrible person to you ." He paused looking at me intently with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, I hope that you can forgive me for the stuff that I did to you in the past. I want to start over and try to be friends with you. I just hope that you will let and give me that chance." He whispered again, looking at the ground.

I laughed bitterly and his head snapped up to look at me. "If you really think I will ever forgive you, Paul, then you are certifiably insane. You almost killed me! Not to mention ruined my life. I lost all my friends, because of you. I lost everything I ever loved. Because of you." I said in an icy cold voice as I backed away. "My life may be messed up, but I'm not an idiot. I won't forgive you. Goodbye Paul." With that I spun around and sprinted to the truck and hoped inside. I glanced in Paul's direction one more time, and saw him on his knees. His hands were trying to wipe the tears trailing down his face. My only thought taking a look back to him, was that is how I felt every day when he picked on me.

I quickly drove back to the house. When I got there I realized that I had never bought the coffee. I quietly cursed, but climbed out of the truck. My dad, still holding his coffee cup, was sitting in the living room. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "They were all out of coffee." Was all I said before I ran upstairs and locked my door. I sat on my bed and hugged myself. I fell asleep to the howls of a pained wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Alright alright, I know you all probably hate me right now for not updating in forever. I even hate myself. I'm really sorry. I had lost motivation for the story. But don't worry I will finish it, I think I found a new motivation :)… Anyway I hope you haven't given up on the story. And be sure to read the AN at the end! **

Chapter 3

~Paul POV~

My legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees still watching Sydney sprint towards her truck. I started to wipe away the silent tears that were making their way down my face when she glanced back. A spark of hope ignited when I saw her face, but was soon put out as she continued to sprint.

After a few minutes my mind drifted back to her dance. She looked so happy and carefree. Then when she had looked at me all of her happiness disappeared. I was supposed to be the one making her happy. I sat there, too devastated to move, when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I quickly wiped away the rest of my tears and looked up. It was Jared. I could see the pity in his eyes, but the rest of his face was serious.

"We have to get to Sam's. Now." I stood up and started to jog, but gave him a questioning stare.

"It's Embry. He just phased." I nodded and picked up my pace. We were at Sam's house within seconds, and I could see Emily watching through the window, worry evident in her eyes.

Sam had phased and was staring intently at a gray wolf with black spots, which I'm guessing is Embry. Although Sam hadn't looked at us, his ears perked up and I knew he had heard us. Jared quickly stripped and phased, walking over to Sam and Embry.

I simply went inside and sat at the counter in the kitchen. Emily looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged, "It didn't look like they needed any help." I said as I walked up to the fridge. She nodded absent-mindedly and began to make muffins.

Just as I was about to grab a soda, I heard a loud growl outside. I sighed, it sounded like the pup was rebelling. Emily gave me a knowing look as I put the soda back down and walked out the door. I glanced over at Sam, Jared, and Embry. It looked like Embry was getting ready to kill Jared. I quickly ran into the forest and phased.

I was instantly hit with Jared apologizing.

_Embry, man we're sorry. Paul, he hates himself for what he did to Sydney–_

Jared's thoughts were instantly replaced with Sydney dancing at the beach and her yelling at me. Before I had time to whimper, Embry was on top of me, snapping at me.

_You asshole! You almost killed her_. An image of a giant bruise and Sydney crying flashed in my head. _Fight back, you jackass! Fight back!_ He screamed at me as I remained limp beneath him. I didn't see a need to fight back, I deserved everything.

_Embry, enough. _He backed down slowly from me, as the weight of the Alpha command settled in. _Phase back, all of you._

~ Sydney POV~

I didn't go to school the next day. I couldn't face Paul again. My dad was at a conference in Chicago for the next 2 weeks, so he wouldn't know. I sat down and watched movies all day. I was halfway through _Finding Nemo_ when someone knocked on the door. I quickly paused the movie and opened the door.

I looked up and saw it was a somber looking Embry. But he was…different. He had grown, and was now towering over me and had packed on a lot of muscle. His hair was cropped and he now had a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder…he looked just like Paul, Jared, and Sam. I stepped back and gasped a little. "Em…what happened to you?" I mentally cursed, realizing I let his old nickname slip. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and was gone in seconds.

"Sydney," he looked deep into my eyes, "can we talk?"

**So there's the chapter! I'm really sorry it's short but I don't have many ideas :/. So if you have any ideas, things you would like to happen, or anything that could give some inspiration please leave it in a review or PM. And please review, it means the world to me :)**

**StepInTime5678**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapters up! I'm on a roll ;) Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

oOo

Chapter 4

~ Sydney POV~

I gaped at him for a few minutes. After realizing he was serious, I slowly shook my head. "Embry…I'm not so sure that's a good idea." I was going to shut the door when his hand shot out to stop it. I glared up at him as he took a step closer to me. "Please, Syd. Just…just let me talk to you. You don't have to say anything, I just need to talk to you." I sighed before gesturing for him to come inside.

I closed the door and walked into the living room where I knew he would be. When I walked in he was sitting on the couch. Not wanting to sit too close to him, I sat on the floor across from him and hugged my knees to my chest. He stared at me for a few minutes.

"Look, Embry, if you're just gonna stare at me–" He cut me off with a sigh. "You know I love you right?" I looked up at him incredulously. "Just as a sister though. Nothing more." He rushed out after seeing my look. I shook my head. "Embry that's the thing. I _don't_ know that you love me. I–I used to think you did but then you left me and…" At that point tears were steadily streaming down my face.

He reached down and scooped me up onto his lap and slowly rocked me back and forth. "Sydney, I am so sorry I made you feel like that. I was just being stupid, unthoughtful, ass." I smiled a little bit at that. "I was just worried and scared for you. I know that it's a stupid ass excuse but it's the truth. And I'm sorry." He finished semi-lamely. I nodded and scooted off his lap to sit next to him.

We sat in silence for a few seconds. I guess he took my silence badly because he stood up and made his way towards the door. He glanced back at me over his shoulder, "I really am sorry, Sydney." When I didn't respond he walked outside and shut the door. I sat there staring at the door. Then I made a split second decision. I ran out the door. I glanced around trying to figure out where he went. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of his back running into the forest.

I hesitated, it was getting dark out. But despite my better judgment, I ran into the dark forest. I could barely make out his silhouette ahead of me, and it seemed no matter how fast I tried to run he was always faster.

It felt like we were running for hours before a clearing came into view. I paused on the edge of the clearing to catch my breath. As I panted pathetically, I watched Embry walk into a quant looking house slamming the door behind him. At that point I had caught my breath and walked up to the house. My fist was about to knock on the door, when I heard Embry scream. "Dammit! Paul this all your fault!" He must of kicked something cause I heard something crash to the ground. " I know," I heard a strained voice, that in no way could be Paul, say. "God, we would still be friends! But no. No, you had to screw everything up." I heard him growl in frustration. "I know," his voice started of quiet, but it soon got louder. "I know. I know. _I know!_ You think I don't know that Embry!" There was a pause, then he continued his voice very strained. "You don't know what it's like…when your imprint doesn't want to have anything to do with you." He took a deep breath. "What it's like when she won't even look you in the eye. When you see the happiness drain from her face when she sees you." I heard a strangled sob. I felt my heart break slightly, but I quickly pushed that feeling down. There was no way I could feel like that for Paul. "You have _no _idea."

Silence followed. I stepped closer to the door, straining my ears to try and hear something. I was about to just walk away when the door flew out and slammed against my head. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with my head throbbing. "Sydney?" I instantly recognized the voice as Paul's, but for the first time in my life he sounded scared. "Oh God, Sydney I'm so sorry. I should of looked before throwing the door open." I tried to look at him, but black spots danced in my vision. "I–I can't see anything," my voice sounded so shaky and distant and made my head throb more. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay," he whispered to me as he picked me up.

I found it was better to close my eyes as the world started spinning around me. No matter how hard I tried though, tears continued to slip onto my cheeks at a steady rate. Paul cursed under his breath. "Emily!" He screamed. I whimpered and cowered into his chest as the throbbing continued. He cursed again, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Honestly, someone needs to tell him too shut up because my head was just getting worse and worse.

I heard someone rushing over to where we were. "Oh my God. Put her in the guest bedroom, I'll go get a cold cloth to put on her head." Soon I was tilting and sliding out of his arms. I desperately grabbed onto his shirt. "Sweetie, you have to let go." His voice was gentle and caring, something that was unheard of from Paul, as he pried my hand from his shirt and lay me down on a bed. I felt something cold get pressed to my forehead, it didn't help the throbbing much but it still felt nice.

As I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard the one voice that I recognized and welcomed…but it was angry. "What the hell did you do to her?"

oOo

**Awww…Paul just about broke my heart when he was yelling at Embry :'( Anyway…if you have anything you want to happen the story let me know. Oh! And if you could give me feedback on when you think Sydney should forgive Paul and how he should earn his forgiveness that would be awesome! As always please leave a review!**

**StepInTime5678**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, lovely readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and keep them coming! Enjoy!**

oOo

Chapter 5

~Paul POV~

I am the worst imprint ever. The worst. My imprint hates me and I just knocked her unconscious. "What the hell did you do to her?" I glanced quickly over my shoulder to see Embry staring at me in an angry stance in the doorway. I looked back at Sydney and brushed some hair away from her face. He gripped my shoulder and pulled me away from her. "You don't deserve her." He snarled as he stood protectively in front of her. I growled at him as my body started to shake. _How dare he take me away from my imprint._ "Paul! Embry," Sam barked from the doorway, "Outside now."

~Sydney POV~

I heard people whispering around me. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. All the whispering stopped. I had a killer headache. That's when I remembered what happened, Paul knocked me out with a door. I sat up and glanced around me and found Paul sitting right next to me. I scooted away so there was a good amount of distance between us. I looked around the rest of the room and saw…Sam Uley? Yup, that was definitely Sam. He was standing next a woman, with three scars running down her face, she must be Emily Young.Finally, I saw Embry in the corner of the room.

I jumped off the bed and ran to him. I relaxed as soon as I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. I slowly stepped away from him and was instantly dizzy, but Embry led me back to the bed before I could fall. I gave him a small grateful smile. "Where am I?" The man who I recognized as Sam stepped forward, "I'm Sam Uley. This is my fiancé Emily," he said as he gestured to Emily, who gave me a kind smile. "You're at our house." I nodded slowly, but stopped as it made my head hurt more.

"What were you doing following me?" I looked back to Embry as he began pacing in front of me. "The forests aren't safe at night–" I interrupted him, "You were in the forest too." Paul snorted behind me and I smirked. Embry sighed and looked at me, "That's besides the point. You could have been hurt! Killed!" I heard a growl behind me, but I ignored it and stood up. "And you couldn't have? Look, Embry, I didn't come here to fight with you again. I came here to tell you I forgive you. But I see I might've made a mistake." With that, I turned and ran out the door. My head was pounding, and I could hear them all calling after me.

I was just about to run into the forest when I felt Embry grab me from behind, pining my arms to my sides. "Let me go!" I screamed, trying to break his hold on me. "Sydney, it's me Paul. Just let me drive you home. The forests aren't safe at night." He said as he turned me around to look at him. I was about to say no, knee him where the sun doesn't shine, and run away. Then…Then I looked into his eyes, and I suddenly heard myself say yes. His lips spread into a wide grin, and suddenly I wanted to kiss him. To have my lips and his moving as on–What the hell am I thinking! This is Paul my torturer. I hesitantly followed him to his truck. What was I thinking saying yes! I'm such an idiot. Emily ran down the front steps and gave me a hug. "You're welcome back anytime," she whispered in my ear. I gave hear a grateful smile, and continued to walk towards the truck. _Ugghh…what did I get myself into?_

oOo

**I wonder what's gonna happen in the truck ;). Anyway, once again thank you for all the lovely reviews and please don't hesitate to write more!**

**StepInTime5678**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the long awaited car scene! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They always encourage me to write more :) Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

.oOo.

~Sydney POV~

I quickly got into his truck, wishing I could fast forward time. I just want this ride to be over. I buckled my seatbelt and pushed myself as close as I could to the door. I think Paul noticed, because his hands started shaking as he put the keys in the ignition. The car started up and took off down the road. My house wasn't too far from Sam and Emily's house, so we should be there in a few minutes. I honestly could of walked.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the engine dying. I frantically looked around and realized that Paul had pulled over to the side of the road. Fear instantly consumed me. I turned to look at him and his head was in hands. "Paul, what are you doi–" He looked up at me and I paused, and for the first time since the day at the beach, I actually looked at him. He looked horrible. There were deep, dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. "I don't want you to be afraid of me." I gulped and backed myself up closer to the door. He took a deep breath, "I-I know I was horrible to you. You probably think I'm a monster. You don't understand how sorry I am." He paused and took my hand into his. I stared down at them shocked as he drew circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. "I know the last thing you want to do is see me, but it's killing me. I need to be around you. I wish I could take everything I did to you back. It kills me. I know it's a lot to ask for, but all I want is one chance. One chance to show you I'm really sorry. To show you that you can trust me."

He looked at me expectantly. I gently pulled my hand away and turned back to the window. "Just take me home, Paul." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod and start the car, while his whole frame shook.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. He pulled up to my house after a few minutes of driving, but I remained seated too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice we had stopped moving. "Sydney," his voice was strained, "we're here." I snapped back to reality and got out of the truck. I wasn't as surprised as I should be when I saw him start to walk me up to the door.

Before I went inside, I looked up at him. "Thank you…for the ride." He nodded, his jaw tense and body quivering. I opened the unlocked door and slipped inside, looking back one last time to see him walking back towards his truck. "Paul," I called. He stopped and looked back to me. "One chance. You have one chance. Don't make me regret this." Just before I could shut the door, I saw his face split into the biggest grin I had ever see and he muttered two words.

"You won't."

.oOo.

**I know it's short, but it just felt like this was the right place to stop. Once again I invite you guys to give any ideas or events you want to happen in the story. This story is just as much yours as it is mine. Please review! It makes my day and keeps me writing!**

**StepInTime5678**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another chapter! This one is longer too! Anyway, before we get started with the chapter I would just like to say that my heart goes out to everyone affected by the Aurora, Colorado shooting.**

**.oOo.**

~Sydney POV~

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. For some reason I didn't feel like crap this morning. I quickly got dressed and said goodbye to my father. I don't know why I even try with him. I stepped outside and was met by the sight of Embry.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. "I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. He chuckled a bit, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just worried and pissed at Paul for…a lot of reasons. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have." He ran his head through his hair. I took this as my moment to talk. "Don't worry about it. I overreacted." He opened his mouth to protest but I gave him a look. "Shut up and let me finish, " he smirked and motioned for me to continue. "I was stressed, and confused, and had a killer headache. Which was probably why I agreed to go out with Paul."

I muttered the last part but Embry somehow managed to hear it. "You agreed to go out with him?" I nodded. "I'm going to kill him." He started shaking violently. His whole body was convulsing. "Em, relax. He didn't force me into it or anything. I chose to say yes." I put my hand on his shoulder. His shaking ceased and he nodded. "If he hurts you…I'll kick his ass."

* * *

><p>I pulled up to school and quickly spotted Jake and Quil over by the entrance. "Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them. "Guess what? I made up with Embry!" I looked at them expecting them to be excited, but they both just looked at me shocked. "You mean he actually talks to you?" Quil asked incredulously. I looked at them beyond confused. "What are you talking about? We made up. Of course he talks to me." They shared a look, while I sat there, confused as hell. "He won't even acknowledge us. He hangs out with Sam Uley's gang now." Jake said with a slight growl to his voice. I waited for them to come out and say they were joking, but their faces remained serious. "You're serious?" They nodded.<p>

I was instantly filled with anger and confusion. Anger because we had been best friends for forever. I don't understand how he could suddenly ditch them. Confusion because it just didn't add up. "Hey, I got to go. I'll catch up with you later." I gave each of them a quick hug then ran off in search of Embry. I spotted him over by one of the totem poles that surrounded the school with Jared, who was hugging this girl to his side. Before I could successfully reach him and knock some sense into him, Paul stepped into my line of vision.

He smiled down at me, "Hey Sydney." I had come to the conclusion last night, that since I had stupidly agreed to go on a date with him, I would have to be civil if he talked to me. I sighed and forced a smile on my face, "Hey Paul." I think he could tell the smile was forced because his smile faltered slightly. I glanced around him at Embry. "Sydney?" My attention snapped back to him. "Huh?" He chuckled. "I was wondering if tomorrow night would be okay?" I gave him a confused look. He shifted on his feet slightly. "For our date. You're not having second thoughts are you?" Oh right! I had a date with Paul. Tomorrow was Friday. I had nothing to do but homework and that could be done on the weekend. "No. Umm, tomorrow's good." His grin grew back. "Great! I'll pick you up at 6."

"Great!" I tried to say it with as much enthusiasm as I could as he walked off. I finally sprinted over to Embry and stepped in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He looked down at me confused. "I went over to Jake and Quil this morning thinking they'd be excited that we made up. But they told me that you wouldn't even talk to them. Care to explain?" His face contorted with sadness and his hands were starting to shake. "I wish I could, Syd. But I can't."

I started pacing in front of him. "The hell you can't," I stopped in front of him. "They are your _best friends_ Embry! I don't see how you can just ditch them!" He sighed, exasperated. "I didn't want to, Sydney." I gave him an incredulous look. "Then why did you!" He looked down. "I can't tell you." I shook my head, "Whatever. I've got to get to class." With that I ran off to my locker.

* * *

><p>By lunch, I still had no clue as to why Embry would do that. I quickly bought my lunch and started to walk over to where Quil and Jacob were sitting. But of course luck was never on my side, so Paul just had to stop me. "You wanna come sit with us?" He nodded his head over to the table where Embry, Jared and that girl sat. "Umm, I'm kinda already sitting with someone today. Maybe another time." I gave him a weak smile and scurried over to Quil and Jacob.<p>

"What was that all about?" They both asked me when I sat down. This should be good. "Well, I kinda have a date with Paul and he wanted to know if I wanted to sit with him, but I told him I was sitting with you guy. I said in a rush. Quil's Gatorade went flying out of his mouth and onto my face. "Eww. Quil, was that really necessary?" I asked as I wiped it off with a napkin. "Sorry, but did you say you have a date with Paul?" I nodded slowly. "Oh, so you'll go out on a date with him but you won't go out with me? I see how it is." I smacked the back of his head. "OW! But seriously be careful okay." I gave him a look that said 'duh' and took a bite of my apple.

* * *

><p>After finishing my homework I went up to bed. Surprisingly, I found myself not dreading tomorrow but actually looking forward to it.<p>

**.oOo.  
><strong>

**So, next chapter is the date and I'm very excited! Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and please leave more, it makes me smile!**

**StepInTime5678**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am so so so so sorry that I am updating so late. I just got caught up in the hype of the 2012 London Olympics! I know, bad excuse, but I am just absolutely obsessed! I have to admit I love both Ryan Lochte and Michael Phelps and I am a proud member of Lochte Nation! =) I am also so in love with our men's gymnastics team! And the Fab Five! All in all I guess I am just in love with TEAM USA! WOOHOO! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

.oOo.

Firstdates are _**awkward**_,

First kisses are _**heavenly**_,

and

First love is _**irreplaceable.**_

.oOo.

~Sydney POV~

"Hey," I said to Quil as I sat down across from him at the lunch table, I hadn't had a chance to see him or Jake this morning. My alarm clock broke and I got to school late. "Where's Jake? I haven't seen him at all today." Usually Jacob and I would pass each other in the hallway a few times, but I hadn't seen him at all. Quil sent me a look, "I called him yesterday to see if he wanted to hang out, but Billy said he had mono and he can't talk to or see anyone." I was beyond confused. He was fine yesterday morning. "But…he was fine yesterday morning…" He nodded, "I know…Sydney, the same thing happened with Embry. I think he's ditching me…"

At that moment in time Quil looked so vulnerable. I realized that the only thing he really had were his friends. His parents were always away for work and his grandfather was busy with tribal business.

I sighed and sat down in the seat next to him and scooted closer. "Quil, I can't promise you that Jake isn't leaving us, because I honestly have no idea what is going on with them. But I'll always be here for you." He nodded but still looked depressed, so I scooted closer, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be alright Quil."

_Bang!_ Our heads both snapped up to see a chair go flying across the cafeteria. Paul was standing up and glaring at us, his whole body shaking uncontrollably. Embry and Jared instantly popped up from their seats and tried to drag Paul outside. He started struggling against them cursing at them and telling them to let him go. Embry said something to him and his stature weakened. While the whole school watched, he let himself get pushed outside. His eyes never left mine.

.oOo.

I got home wondering if I still had a date with Paul. After the incident at lunch, I hadn't seen Paul at all. I sighed and sat down on my bed. And opened my Spanish textbook. I had to get good grades if I wanted to get a scholarship to college. That's all I've wanted since mom died. I just want to get away from La Push. Besides there was nothing keeping me here.

I finished all of the exercises Señora Nick had assigned us and the report for AP English that I had already started earlier that week. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 4:45. I didn't know if he we still coming, but I figured I should probably get dressed anyway.

I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I walked back to my room and pulled out a dress and cardigan from my closet. The dress was navy blue with a floral design on it and a brown belt around the waist. The cardigan was cream colored and crocheted. I slipped the dress on and pulled the cardigan on. I then unwrapped the towel from around my head and shook my hair out. It was drying wavy and I didn't really feel like doing anything with it so I left it down.

I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs grabbing the book I had to read for AP English, _Crime and Punishment_. When I got downstairs I glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was 5:50. I had ten minutes until he was supposedly supposed to be here, so I sat down and opened my book.

Most people in my class hated this book, and after chapter one didn't bother to read it. But I on the other hand found it really interesting.

_If he has a conscience he will suffer for his mistake. That will be punishment-as well as the prison– KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. _ I jumped as someone pounded on the door. "Coming!" I called as I hurriedly shoved my bookmark into my book. I speed-walked over to the door and opened to see Paul grinning down on me.

He was wearing jeans and a white button down. It was simple, but he was cleaned up more than he usually was. "Hey," he said still grinning. I gave him a small smile, "Hey." He looked me up and down. I felt my cheeks grow red. His eyes met mine again, "You look beautiful." I nodded and looked down, not really believing him. Then again, I never thought I would be going on a date with him either.

He sighed, and as I looked up again, I could see a small frown etched onto his face, but it quickly disappeared when he saw me looking. "Are you ready to go?" He asked somewhat anxiously. I nodded, "Let me just grab my bag from my room. Come in if you want." As I ran up the stairs, I heard him step inside and shut the door. I ran into my room and grabbed my bag and quickly returned downstairs to see him staring at the pictures on the mantle over the fireplace.

I haven't looked at those pictures in ages. There were five pictures total. The first was a picture of Embry, Jake, Quil, and I when we were 10. We were swimming at First Beach. I was on Embry's shoulders, we were both smiling broadly, and Jake was grinning up at the camera, while Quil made a goofy face behind him. The second one was of my dad and I before my mom died. We were in our backyard building my tree house. We both wielded hammers and smiled at the camera. The third one was of my mom and I. We were in a field of flowers, that we found hiking one day. The wind was blowing our hair around but we both looked excited. The fourth one was of me in my last dance performance. It was a picture of me in my pointe costume. The dance was based on the Industrial Revolution, so we wore red, blue, or green metallic leotards, with black pancake tutus, and our pointe shoes were dyed to match our leotards. I was in an attitude with my hands flipped in 3rd position. I had a serious expression on as I looked off to the right-hand side. The last one was my favorite. It was of my mom, dad, and I in posing with a snowman we built. Through the window behind us, you can see our Christmas tree, light up with beautiful colors. That was a month before my mom died. The last Christmas we had as a family.

I hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down my cheeks, until I felt Paul wipe them away with his thumb. "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded stiffly and turned around, "Let's go." I could feel his eyes watching me as we headed out the door.

.oOo.

We had been in the car for a little over a half an hour, before Paul spoke. "Why were you crying?" He dared a glance at me but his eyes quickly flitted back to the road. "And please…please don't lie to me." I was about to tell him that I didn't have to tell him anything if I didn't want to. "My life." Well…so much for that plan. "What?" Confusion was laced through his words. "Those pictures…were my life. Quil, Jake, and Embry were my best friends, my dad wasn't a robot, dance was a future career, and my mom…" I paused as tears filled my eyes. "My mom was still alive. That last picture was taken a month before she was killed by a drunk driver….picking me up for dance." I shook my head. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't asked her to–" Paul's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Don't start talking that way, Sydney. It is in no way your fault. It was that ass of a drunk drivers fault." He was gonna continue ranting, but I held up my hand. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Forget I even said anything. We're on a…date…we're not gonna talk about my messed up life."

A beat of awkward silence passed between us. "So," I looked over at him, "Are you gonna tell me where we are going?" He smirked, still looking at the rode. "Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

.oOo.

Soon, Paul pulled up to a restaurant in Port Angeles. At first glance it looked small, but once I stepped inside, I could see it was anything but small. There were booths all around the room and tables in the far left and right corners. In the middle of the room was a dance floor. People were currently dancing to an upbeat song. Well, this place had food and dancing. Needless to say I loved it!

A waiter walked over and led us to a booth. Paul ordered a coke and I got water, and then the waiter left us to ourselves. "So…20 questions." I smiled, "Sure…Favorite color?"

"Forest green. You?"

"Cerulean. Favorite food?"

This is how we went on for most of the dinner. We were only interrupted a few times, the waiter brought us our drinks and eventually our food. By that time we had finished our game of 20 questions, even though I'm pretty sure we had gone way past 20, and were just talking.

"So you like to dance?" Paul asked as he finished off one of the many dishes he ordered. I twirled my fork in the pasta I had ordered. "I loved it. It was the one thing I looked forward to every day." He nodded still chewing. "What kind of dance did you do?" He asked swallowing. I chuckled, "Everything my studio had to offer. Ballet, tap, jazz, modern, pointe. I loved it all. Although I think it drove my parents insane. Me being there every night. But I wanted to be a professional, so they let me….I stopped after the accident." He nodded slowly.

"My dad left when I was 7." I looked up at him shocked. "Just packed up his things and left. No warning. It was tough on us. My mom had to take up to jobs and was never around, trying to provide for us. I became angry. All the time, at the stupidest things. Sam's helped me with that though. Taught me to contain me anger…for the most part."

I sat there stunned. Paul had just told me his biggest secret. I'm pretty sure no one knows about that besides Sam and maybe Jared. "I–Wow. Paul, I'm sorry. I had no idea." He shook his head, "Don't be. We're probably better off without him." Silence passed between us as he paid the bill. Then he grinned at me. "Do you want to dance?" I slow song was playing right now. I shook my head. "Aw, come on. I thought you liked to dance." I blushed slightly. "I do…I just don't know how to slow dance." He stared at me. "You're kidding. You don't know how to slow dance?" I shook my head. "Well, that decides it." With that he stood up grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the middle of the dance floor. He gently grabbed my wrists and put them on his shoulders/neck. Then he rested his hands on my hips. We slowly started to sway to the music. "See," he said smiling down at me, "it's not that hard." I smiled. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I leaned in and rested my head against his chest. He instantly relaxed into the position. I closed my eyes, and reveled in the extreme comfort I felt here. But all too soon the song came too an end.

As I pulled away from him our eyes met. Instantly we were trapped. Slowly we started leaning into each other, and before I knew it we were kissing. His lips were gentle as the moved against mine, and to my surprise I responded. His tongue flicked my bottom lip. That's when I realized what I was doing. I was kissing Paul Lahote. I quickly pulled away panicked. "Sydney, I didn't mean–" I shook my head and ran out the door tears, stinging my eyes. I heard him calling after me, butting I couldn't make myself turn around. I ran outside and started across the street towards the car. I was about three feet away from the car when I heard him call my name again. "SYDNEY!" He screamed. His voice sounded horrified, panicked, and on the verge of hysterical. This made me stop, and turn to look at him. I froze when my gaze was met with bright lights.

.oOo.

**A/N: Ahhh! Big cliffy! I wonder if Paul will get to her in time…or not. Anyway I want to hear from everyone what country and who they are rooting for in the 2012 Olympics! (As you can see I am still super excited! ;P) And remember if you want to find out what happens, you need to WEIVER….this may be sad but that reminds me of Jordyn Wieber, hahaha. (for those of you out there who don't know what weiver is…it's REVIEW spelt backwards.)**

**StepInTime5678**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter and please read the important A/N at the bottom!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

~Sydney POV~

I stood frozen in the middle of the road, unable to move. I was going to die. I was going to die. I wouldn't be able to do any of the things I wanted to do in life. At least I'd be with my mom. My dad wouldn't even noti–All of a sudden I was pushed to the side. I landed on my back on the grass next to Paul's truck. I looked up and was met with Paul's worried and distraught face. He quickly got off me and put me in sitting position. "Sydney, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please, tell me you're okay?" He asked kneeling in front of me. I sat shocked that I was alive, and that he had saved me.

His eyes raked over my body checking to see if there were any injuries. When he was sure there was nothing visibly wrong with me, he looked back into my eyes. "Sydney, I need to know if you're okay. Please answer me." I took a deep shaky breath. "I'm alive." I stated looking at my hands. He sighed in relief, "I know. Thank God. Does your head hurt? Legs? Arms?" I shook my head still in shock. "I-I'm fine…you saved me." He nodded but I could see the relief and a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked bluntly. He looked shocked. "What do you mean 'why'? What did you want me to do sit there and watch you…die?" He stumbled over the last word. I shook my head, "I just never thought you, of all people, would save me." He pulled me into a hug, "I would kill myself before I let _anything_ happen to you." Tears fell from my eyes as I got frustrated. "You've almost killed me before, Paul. Obviously you wouldn't kill yourself, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." Tears continued to stream down my face as I looked back out at the road where I almost died.

"How did you even get to me in time? I was on the other side of the road." Panic flitted across his face quickly, but it was quickly replaced with a calm look. "Sydney," he reached out and brushed a few tears off my face. "Something happened recently that…changed me, and helped me realize my mistakes. And I promise that I'll tell you what that was…soon. But right now I need you to give me a chance."

I looked down at my hands. I didn't know what to do. He seemed like he genuinely changed. But he has hurt me so many times already. _People change Sydney, sometimes for the better. Sometimes for the worse. _ My mom had told me that, when my best friend from dance had become my worse enemy. Maybe Paul had changed.

"Paul, I…" he looked up at me with hope in his eye. "I just need to go home right now." I said looking down at my hands that sat in my lap. I felt him stand up and pull me to my shaky legs. I felt his hand reach up and caress my cheek. I looked up at his touch and was met with a broken look on his face. My heart ached and I turned away from him heading into the truck.

I could feel his eyes on me as he got into the car. I leaned my head against the window, squeezing my eyes as I unwillingly shed a few tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ride home was silent. I could feel him look over at me every so often. I ignored it, the shock of what had happened moments before finally hitting me. I had kissed Paul. _I. Kissed. Paul_.

I felt like I had betrayed myself. He had hated, correction, loathed me for years, tormenting me whenever I was within 10 feet of him. I hated myself for doing that. But I wanted to…and that's what had scared me. In that moment I had forgotten every single thing he had ever done to me, and it was like it was only him and I on this earth and no one else mattered. The worse part was that I had enjoyed it. Not only did I want him to kiss me. I _enjoyed_ it. That wasn't me. There's no way that I would do that. But I did.

I mentally groaned and looked out the window. Rain slowly started to fall from the sky as we started to past the deep forests of La Push. The drops came down steadily, as more and more came down. I could still feel his lips where they had kissed mine. Stop. Stop. I cannot think like this. I just need to distance myself from him. I gave him the chance he wanted. I honestly don't care what happened to him to change him because it happened to late (Okay that's a partial lie). I just need him away from me completely. He's not good for me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When we pulled up to my house, the rain had slowed but there was still a slow drizzle. Before anything could be said, I rushed out of the truck and up the stairs to my porch. I twisted the doorknob ready to go in and bury myself in a bucket load of ice cream, when a scorching hand grabbed my shoulder. I froze. I wanted to avoid this. He turned me around and I reluctantly looked up at him.

His brown orbs pierced into mine. I looked away and turned back towards the door. Just as I was about to go inside, I turned around and looked back at him. "Thank you Paul…For saving my life." I looked at him for a moment, "Goodbye." He stared at me as I slipped inside and shut my door. I looked around my empty house and sighed. I fought back tears, though I have no idea why, as I headed upstairs to my room.

I changed into some sweats and flopped onto my bed. I groaned. Not only did my life now suck, nope. It just had to get complicated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hi guys! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know your probably not happy with me, seeing as I haven't updated in months, and I'd feel the same way if I were you. High school has been hectic, I have midterms coming up, I have dance everyday (except Sunday) after school from 4-10, I just got moved up to my studio's teen co. so I'm now learning double the dances and have extra rehearsals, I have a dance convention right before midterms, and of course homework. With all this I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to write this story, which I really do love. I know everyone's busy, and I'm not complaining, I love what I do. **

**So it's up to you guys. I can update more frequently with shorter chapters or I can write longer chapters, they'll just take a bit longer. Please let me know which one you'd prefer!**

**StepInTime5678**

**Xxx**


End file.
